plantspediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of grape varieties
This is a list of varieties of cultivated grapes, used for any purpose. The term "grape varieties" refers to cultivars rather than varieties according to the International Code of Nomenclature for Cultivated Plants. Single species grapes ''Vitis vinifera'' grapes (wine) Red grapes *Abouriou *Acolon *Agiorgitiko/Aghiorghitiko *Aglianico *Aleatico/Agliano *Alexandrouli *Alfrocheiro Preto *Alicante Bouschet *Alicante Ganzin *Alvarelhão / Brancelho *Amorghiano *Ancellotta *Aragónez *Aramon *Aspiran *Aubun *Băbească Neagră *Baco Noir *Baga *Barbarossa *Barbera *Bastardo/ Trousseau *Bellone *Béquignol *Black Muscat *Blatina *Blauburger *Blauer Portugieser / Kékoportó / Portugais *Blaufränkisch / Lemberger / Kékfrankos / Gamé *Bobal *Bogazkere *Bonarda *Bondola *Bordo/Ives Noir *Bouchalès *Bovale *Borgonja Crna *Brachetto or Braquet *Brancellao *Brown Muscat *Brun Fourca *Bual / Boal *Cabernet Franc *Cabernet Sauvignon *Cabernet Severny *Caiño Tinto *Caladoc *Calitor *Callet *Canaiolo *Carignan / Carignane / Cariñena / Carignano /Mazuelo *Carménère *Carmine *Carnelian *Castelão / Periquita *Castets *Castiglione *Centurian (grape) *Cesanese *Cesar *Charbono *Cienna *Ciliegiolo *Cinsaut / Cinsault/ Ottavianello *Colorino *Complexa *Cornalin *Cornifesto *Corvina / Corvinone *Counoise *Croatina *Darkenuša *Dobričić *Dolcetto *Domina *Dornfelder *Dunkelfelder *Duras *Durif / Petite Sirah *Espadeiro *Étraire *Fer *Ferrón *Fetească Neagră *Forcayat/Forcallat *Fortana *Frappato *Freisa *Frühroter Veltliner *Fumin *Gaglioppo *Gamashara *Gamay / Gamay Noir *Garnatxa / Grenache / Garnacha / Cannonau *Garrut *Girò *Graciano/ Moristel *Grand Noir de la Calmette *Gran Negro / Grão Negro *Greco Nero *Grignolino *Gropello *Grolleau / Groslot *Gros Verdot *Guarnaccia *Helfensteiner *Heroldrebe *Hondarrabi Beltza *Humagne Rouge *Jaén *Joubertin / Jaubertin *Juan Garcia *Juan Ibáñez / Miguel del Arco *Jurancon noir *Kadarka *Kalecik Karasi *Kékoporto / Kékoportó *Kotsifali *Kratosija *Lacrima di Morro / Lacrima Nera *Lagrein *Lambrusco *Liatiko *Limnio *Listan Negro *Lladoner Pelut / Lledoner Pelut *Magaratch Bastardo *Magaratch Ruby / Magarach Ruby *Magliocco / Magliocco Canino *Malbec / Auxerrois / Cot *Malvasia di Schierano *Malvasia Nera *Mammolo *Mandelaria / Mandelari *Mandolari *Mantonegro *Maratheftiko *Marselan *Marsigliana *Marzemino *Matrassa *Mavro *Mavrodafni/ Mavrodaphne *Mavrud / Mavroudi *Mayorquin *Melnik *Mencia/ Jaen *Merenzao *Merille *Merlot *Milgranet *Millot *Mission *Molinara *Mondeuse *Monica *Montepulciano *Montù / Montuni *Moravia *Moreto *Moristel *Mourisco Tinto *Mourvèdre / Monastrell / Mataro *Mouyssaguès *Mujuretuli *Muscardin *Muscat Hamburg *Nebbiolo *Negoska *Négrette *Negroamaro *Negru de Dragasani *Nero d'Avola *Nerello Cappuccio *Nerello Mascalese *Neyret *Nielluccio *Nincusa *Nocera *Okuzgozu *Ojaleshi *Oseleta *Pais *Pamid *Pascale di Cagliari *Pelaverga *Peloursin *Perdal *Perricone *Persan *Petit Rouge *Petit Verdot *Picpoul Noir *Piedirosso *Pignerol *Pignolo *Pineau d'Aunis *Pinot Meunier / Schwarzriesling / Müllerebe *Pinot Noir / Spätburgunder / Blauburgunder / Pinot Nero *Pinotage *Pinot St. George *Plavac Mali *Plavina *Pollera Nera *Portan *Portugieser *Poulsard/ Plousard *Prieto Picudo *Primitivo *Prokupac *Provechon *Raboso *Ramisco *Refosco / Refošk *Roesler *Rondinella *Rossese *Rossignola *Rossola Nera *Rotberger *Rouchet/ Ruché / Roche *Rubired *Ruby Cabernet *Rufete / Tinta Pinheira / Tinta Carvalha / Rufeta *Sagrantino *Sangiovese / Brunello *Saperavi *Schiava / Trollinger *Schioppettino *Schönburger *Sciacarello *Segalin / Ségalin *Servanin *Shiraz / Syrah *Shiroka Melnishka Losa / Melnik *Sousão *Sousón *St. Laurent / Svatovavrinecke *St-Macaire *Sumoll *Susumaiello *Taminga *Tannat *Tarrango *Tazzelenghe *Tempranillo / Tinta Roriz / Ull de Llebre / Cencibel / Tinta del Pais *Teroldego / Teroldego Rotaliano *Terret Noir *Thiniatiko *Tibouren *Tinta Amarela *Tinta Barroca *Tinta Caiada *Tinta Carvalha *Tinta Francisca *Tinta Madeira *Tinta Miuda *Tinta Negra Mole / Preto Martinho *Tinta Pinheira *Tinto Cão *Touriga Franca / Touriga Francesa *Touriga Nacional / Azal Espanhol / Preto de Mortágua *Trepat *Trincadeira/ Castelão / Torneiro *Troia / Uva di Troia *Trollinger *Trousseau *Uva di Troia *Uva Rara *Vaccarese / Vaccarèse *Valdiguié *Vespolina *Vien de Nus *Volidza *Vranac *Wildbacher/Blauer Wildbacher *Xynomavro *Zinfandel / Crljenak Kaštelanski / Primitivo *Zweigelt / Zweigeltrebe / Rotburger White grapes *Aidani / Aidini / Aedani *Airén *Alarije / Alarijen *Albalonga *Albana *Albarello *Albariño / Alvarinho = Cainho Branco *Albarola *Albillo *Alcañón *Aligoté *Altesse / Roussette *Amigne *Ansonica *Antao Vaz *Aragnan Blanc *Arbois *Arinto *Arneis *Arnsburger *Arrufiac / Arrufiat/ Ruffiac *Arvine *Asprinio Bianco *Assario branco *Assyrtiko / Assyrtico *Athiri *Aubin *Auxerrois Blanc *Avesso *Azal *Barcelo *Bacchus *Baco Blanc *Baiyu / Rkatsiteli *Banat Riesling / Banat Rizling *Baroque *Belina *Biancame / Bianchello *Bianco d'Alessano *Biancolella *Biancone *Bical *Blanc de Morgex *Boais *Bogdanuša *Bombino Bianco *Borba Blanca *Borrado das Moscas *Bosco (grape) *Bourboulenc *Bouvier *Breidecker *Bual *Budai Zöld *Bukettraube *Burger / Monbadon *Camaralet *Carignan blanc *Catarratto *Cayetana / Calagraño *Cerceal *Cereza *Chardonnay *Chasan *Chasselas / Fendant / Gutedel *Chenel *Chenin Blanc / Pineau de la Loire / Steen *Clairette *Claret de Gers / Claret de Gascogne *Claverie *Cococciola *Cocur *Coda di Volpe *Colombard *Completer *Cortese *Crato / Crato Bianco *Courbu / Xuri Zerratua / Bordelesa Zuri *Criolla Grande *Crouchen / Clare Riesling / Cape Riesling *Cygne blanc *Cserszegi Fűszeres *Dattier *Debina *Diagalves *Dimiat *Dinka *Dona blanca *Doradillo *Drupeggio *Durella *Ehrenfelser *Elbling *Emerald Riesling *Emir Karasi *Encruzado *Erbaluce *Esgana Cão / Esagna / Sercial *Esquitxagos *Ezerjó *Faber / Faberrebe *Favorita *Falanghina *False Pedro / Pedro Luis / Cañocazo *Favorita *Fernao Pires / Fernão Pires *Ferral *Fetească Albă / Fetiaska / Leànyka *Fetească Regală *Fiano *Fié / Fiét / Fié gris *Findling *Flora *Fologosão *Folle Blanche / Gros Plant / Piquepoult *Francusa *Freisamer / Freiburger *Friulano / Tocai Friulano *Fromenteau *Frontignan *Furmint / Mosler / Sipon *Galego Dourado *Garganega *Garnacha blanca / Grenache Blanc *Garrido *Gellewza *Gewürztraminer / Tramini *Gloria *Godello *Goldburger *Goldriesling *Gouais blanc *Gouveio *Graisse / Plant de Graisse *Grasă de Cotnari *Grecanico *Grechetto *Greco *Greco Bianco *Green Hungarian *Grenache Blanc / Garnacha blanca *Grenache Gris *Grignolino *Grillo *Grasa *Grk Bijeli *Grolleau gris *Gros Manseng / Izkiriota Handi *Grüner Veltliner *Guardavalle *Guarnaccia Bianca *Gutenborner *Hárslevelű *Hondarribi Zuri *Humagne *Huxelrebe / Weisser Gutedel / Courtillier Musqué *Incrocio Manzoni *Inzolia *Irsai Oliver / Irsay Oliver / Irsai Olivér *Italia *Izsáki Sarfehér / Izsáki *Jacquère *Jaen blanca *Jampal *Juhfark *Juwel *Kanzler *Keknyelu / Kéknyelű *Kerner *Knipperle / Klein Rauschling *Kövérszőlő *Krstač *Kujundžuša *Ladikino *Lado *Lagorthi *Lauzet *Len de l'El / Len de l'Elh *Loureira *Macabeo / Macabeu / Alcañón / Viura *Maceratino *Madeleine Angevine *Majarcă Albă *Malagousia / Malagoussia *Malvar *Malvasia, includes several sub-varieties *Malvoisie *Mantonico Bianco *Petit Manseng / Izkiriota Ttipi *Manteudo *Maria Gomes = Fernão Pires *Marsanne *Mauzac *Melon de Bourgogne / Muscadet *Merseguera / Escanyavella *Meslier St-François *Mezesfehér *Miousap *Misket *Molette *Moll *Morio-Muskat *Moscatel de Austria *Moscatel Rosada *Moschofilero / Moscophilero *Mtsvane *Müller-Thurgau / Rivaner *Muscadelle *Muscadet / Melon de Bourgogne *Muscat / Moscato *Muscat of Alexandria / Moscatell / Moscatel de Málaga, de Setúbal *Muscat Blanc = Muscat Frontignan = Muskateller = Moscatel Branco *Muscadelle (Tokay in Australia) *Muscat Ottonel *Nasco *Neherleschol *Neuburger *Nobling *Nosiola *Nuragus *Ondenc *Optima *Oremus / Orémus *Orion *Ortega *Ortrugo *Oz *Parč *Palomino / Listan / Perrum *Pampanuto / Pampanino *Pardillo / Pardina *Parellada *Pascal Blanc *Pecorello *Pecorino *Pedro Giménez *Pedro Ximénez/ PX / Alamís *Perle *Petit Courbu *Petit Meslier *Petite Arvine *Picardin *Picolit / Piccolit / Piccolito *Picpoul *Pigato *Pignerol *Pignooletto *Pinot Blanc / Pinot Bianco / Klevner / Weissburgunder *Pinot Grigio / Pinot Gris / Grauburgunder *Pinot Jaune / Szürkebarát *Planta Fina *Planta Nova *Plavai *Pošip *Prosecco *Rabigato *Rabo de Ovelha *Raisin Blanc *Rauschling / Rāuschling *Regner *Reichensteiner *Rèze *Rhoditis / Roditis *Ribolla / Robola *Riesling / Johannisberg Riesling / Rheinriesling / Klingelberger *Rieslaner *Rkatsiteli *Robola *Roditis / Rhoditis *Rolle *Romorantin *Roter Veltliner *Rotgipfler *Roupeiro *Roussanne *Sabro *Sacy *Ste Marie *St-Pierre Doré *Sarfeher / Sárfehér *Sauvignon Blanc / Sauvignon Gris *Sauvignon Vert / Sauvignonasse *Savagnin / Savagnin Blanc *Savatiano *Scheurebe *Schönburger *Sémillon *Septiner *Sercial / Cerceal / Esgana Cao *Sereksia *Sideritis *Siegerrebe *Silvaner / Sylvaner / Österreicher *Smederevka *Spagnol *Spätrot / Zierfandler *Steen / Chenin Blanc *Sultana *Symphony *Tamarêz/ Tamares / Crato Branco *Tamîioasa / Tămîioasă Românească / Tamianka *Taminga *Téoulier *Terrantez *Terret gris *Timorasso *Torrontés / Torontel *Tourbat / Torbato *Traminer / Tramini / Traminac *Trbljan *Trebbiano / Ugni Blanc *Treixadura / Trajadura *Tresallier *Trousseau Gris / Grey Riesling *Tsaoussi *Tsolikauri *Ugni blanc / Trebbiano *Verdea *Verdeca *Verdejo *Verdelho / Gouveio / Godello *Verdello *Verdesse *Verdicchio *Verdil / Verdosilla *Verdiso / Verdia *Verdoncho *Verduzzo *Verduzzo Trevigiano *Vermentino / Rolle *Vernaccia *Vespaiola *Vilana *Vinhao *Viognier *Viosinho *Vital (grape) *Vitovska *Viura / Macabeo / Macabeu /Alcañón *Vugava *Weldra *Welschriesling / Riesling Italico / Olaszrizling / Lazki Rizling / Graševina *Würzer *Xarel·lo / Xarello *Xynisteri *Zala Gyöngye *Zalema *Zefir *Zenit *Zéta *Zeusz *Zierfandler *Zilvaka *Žlahtina ''Vitis vinifera'' (wine and table) Red table grapes *Black Corinth *Black Rose *Cardinal *Red Globe *Valencia *Red Flame *Richard Walden White table grapes *Calmeria *Perlette *Sugraone *Superior Seedless (Menindee Seedless) *Sultana / Thompson Seedless *Sultana *Diamond *Moonballs *Valvin Muscat *Centennial ''Vitis labrusca'' (wine and table) Many commercial varieties commonly called labrusca are actually complex interspecies hybrids. Wine grapes *Campbell Early *Catawba *Concord *Delaware *Fredonia *Isabella *Ives *Niagara *Noah Red table grapes *Canadice *Christmas Rose *Crimson Seedless *Einset *Emperor *Flame Seedless *Reliance Seedless *Rouge *Ruby Seedless *Swenson Red *Tudor Premium Red *Suffolk Red *Vanessa *Yates Purple/Blue table grapes *Alden *Autumn Royal *Beauty Seedless *Bluebell *Buffalo *Concord *Coronation *Fantasy Seedless *Jupiter *Marroo *Mars *Niabell *Ribier *Steuben *Van Buren Varied/Other *Cassady (green) *Golden Mucat (green) *Himrod (white) *Interlaken (white) *Lakemont (white) *Marquis (white) *Neptune (white) *Seneca (green) ''Vitis riparia'' (wine grape rootstock and hybridization source) *Riparia Gloire *Riparia Grand Glabre *Riparia Scribner *Riparia Martin *Riparia 89 *Munson *Americas ''Vitis rotundifolia *Big Red *Black Beauty *Black Fry *Carlos *Cowart *Darlene *Dixie Red *Early Fry *Fry *Granny Val *Higgins *Hunt *Hunter *Ison's *Janebell *Janet *Jumbo *Late Fry *Magnolia *Muscadine *Nesbit *Noble *Pam *Pineapple *Scarlet *Scuppernong *Southland *Sugargate *Supreme *Summit *Sweet Jenny *Tara *Triumph Vitis rupestris *Rupestris St. George Vitis aestivalis'' (wine) *Norton / Cynthiana *Black Spanish ''Vitis mustangensis'' (wine) *Mustang Grape Multispecies hybrid grapes Vinifera hybrids (wine) Hybrid grape varieties (see Hybrid grapes) or "hybrids" is, in fact, the popular term for a subset of what are properly known as hybrids, specifically crossings between one species of the genus vitis and another. The scientific definition of a hybrid grape is any crossing (intra- or inter-specific) of two grape varieties. In keeping with the popular definition, however, the ones listed below are inter-specific hybrids where one parent is a European grape. Most of these are complex mixtures of three or more species and all parents are not always clearly known. *Alexander *Agawam *Aurora *Aurore *Baco 22A (Baco blanc) *Baco noir (Baco 1) *Brianna *Cabernet Cortis *Cayuga White *Chambourcin *Chancellor *Chardonel *Chelois *Corot noir *Couderc Noir *De Chaunac *Edelweiss *Elvira *Esprit *Flora (grape) (red variety) *Frontenac *Goethe *Herbert *Kay Gray *L'Acadie *L'Ambertille *La Crescent *La Crosse *Léon Millot *Louise Swenson *Luci Kuhlmann *Marechal Foch *Marquette *Massasoit *Melody *Merzling *Noiret *Onaka *Orion *Phoenix *Plantet *Prairie Star *Ravat *Rayon d'Or *Regent *Requa *Rondo *Rosette *Rougeon *St. Croix *St. Pepin *Severny *Seyval Blanc *Solaris *Sovereign Opal *Traminette *Triomphe d'Alsace *Valvin Muscat *Vidal Blanc *Vignoles / Ravat 51 *Villard Blanc *Villard Noir Vinifera hybrids (table) *Kyoho, Vitis vinifera x Vitis labrusca *Honey Red Non-vinifera hybrids (table and wine) *Beta, Vitis labrusca X Vitis riparia *Clinton, Vitis labrusca X Vitis riparia *Jaeger 70, Vitis aestivalis and Vitis rupestris *Minnesota 78, Vitis labrusca X Vitis riparia X possibly Vitis vinifera Non-vinifera hybrids (rootstock) *SO4, Vitis berlandieri Planch. X V. riparia Michx. *5BB, Vitis berlandieri Planch. X V. riparia Michx. *5C, Vitis berlandieri Planch. X V. riparia Michx. *110R, V. berlandieri x V. rupestris *1616 Couderc, Vitis solonis x V. riparia *Harmony, ((V. riparia x V. labrusca) x V. vinifera) x Vitis champinii *8909-05, Vitis rupestris ‘A. de Serres’ x Vitis rotundifolia ‘Cowart’ *3309 C, V. riparia x V. rupestris External links *List of grape varieties on Wikipedia Category:Viticulture Category:Grape varieties Grape varieties